Question: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 2 & 8 \\ 7 & 2 & 5 \\ 7 & 8 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 7 & 7 \\ 2 & 2 & 8 \\ 8 & 5 & 9\end{array}\right]$